Nobushige Takken
Nobushige Takken (also known as the Emperor of Unification) is the ruler of the known world. He is responsible for restoring power to the Daimyo, founding Shihongakure, creating the E.S.B.U core and establishing The Grand Tournament. History Not much is known about the Emperor before his rise to power. It is speculated that he had humble beginnings somewhere in the Land of Wind, growing up alongside Lord Ahio, who was merely the Wind Daimyo's son at the time. He traveled to the in his teenage years where he trained to master the art of the sword. During his training, the Kawaki Incident occurred along with the overthrow of the Tsuchikage in Iwagakure in favor of a council. These events formed his resolve to create a new order of peace. In Year 21 of the Post Modern Era, at the age of 20, he left the Land of Iron as a Master Swordsman and traveled the world building a reputation for himself as a charitable wandering soldier while also building friendships with the Daimyo. In Year 25 of the Post Modern Era, at the age of 24, he convinced the Daimyo to leave their homes and travel to the center of the world with him. Along they way, the six of them adopted masks and lent themselves to those in need, becoming recognized as the Six Charities. They were beloved by the people and respected by Shinobi. After three years, they finally reached the center of the world and unmasked themselves, with the Daimyo claiming complete control of their countries back from the Kage and supporting Nobushiges bid to create an Empire under his rule. In Year 30 of the Post Modern Era, at the age of 29, Nobushige achieved victory against the Shinobi Rebellion led by Darui and Gaara. Months later, he was crowned Emperor in the village of Shihongakure that had sprung up around his military fortress during the war. Deciding to commemorate the occasion, he created The Grand Tournament for strong people to showcase their abilities. During this time, he also abolishes the A.N.B.U and creates his own military force named E.S.B.U and his first child, Muneshige, was born to his concubine. Two years later, his second child, Ginchiyo, was born to the same concubine. In the Year 35 of the Post Modern Era, at the age of 34, Nobushige had a tower built where all dangerous and rare Ninjutsu would be stored. While all the villages agreed to this, he still sent a strike force to Otogakure in order to force Orochimaru to comply as well. While his soldiers could not find the last Sanin, they did find all the Jutsu there. In this time, his third and final child, Kyosuke, was born and the Five Tailed Beast was sealed within him. Since then his rule has been relatively peaceful but he has many detractors. Some see him as elitist and clearly biased against Shinobi while others claim he is simply a tyrant who seized control for his own ends. Despite this, he has sustained a strong rule and enjoys his 20th year on the throne coming into the events of Naruto Regashi. Personality Nobushige is intelligent and driven. While he has built a reputation and sustained his reign on helping the less fortunate, it could be assumed that he only uses this as a facade in public to keep the citizens in line. His intelligence and drive have made him extremely perceptive and he takes notice of all the details at any given time. He also has great interest in the Art of War, with a particular affinity for battle strategy. He is a master of the spoken word, taking great pleasure in the way he communicates with others. Because of this, he can come off as haughty or arrogant while complex sentences flow from his mouth with ease. He has also adopted a monotone when speaking, giving the impression that he either doesn't care about who he's talking to or see's himself as above them. Appearance Nobushige has long black hair that he keeps slicked back out of his face, with the majority of it held in a low ponytail. The rest is tied up into a red crown made out of rubies. His eyes are a striking crimson and his skin is very pale. He wears a variety of flowing robes made of the most expensive fabrics, usually with intricate patterns woven through them. He also likes to keep his Katana sheathed at his waist at all times, a sign of his history as a warrior and also a clear threat to any who would dare to attack him. Plot Abilities Nobushige is a very talented warrior, a master swordsman trained by a Samurai from the and surpassing his mentor in every way. His intelligence and adequacy in battle strategy make him a fearsome opponent in battle. Combined with a serious level of Chakra Control and some skill in Wind Release, he is not an fighter to be underestimated. Kenjutsu Chakra Control Intelligence Nature Transformation Trivia Quotes (To Konohamaru Sarutobi (Naruto Regashi)) "It seem's that my guards were useless after all. Especially compared to the sheer power you just displayed. Much like an angel of death. Yes... my angel of death.